Truth or Dare
by SeraphHT
Summary: Ghost complains the game is too straightforward, but Roach assures him it would be fun if he thought creatively. True enough, Roach proves his point when he presents Ghost with a very difficult dare... (Slash, one-shot)


**A/N: **_A little fic written for one of my anonymous reviewers, __**Boopem, **__who ships Ghost/Roach a lot and requested for another story involving this couple. __**Boopem's **__an awesome reviewer! If you're reading this now, thank you for reviewing on my stories!_

_And thanks to everybody else for simply reading or enjoying all the one-shots I make. Do enjoy this one!_

* * *

><p>Roach was lying down at full length on his bed, eyes closed and breaths steady, when a rap came about his bedroom door. Murmuring it wasn't locked, and reluctantly lifting a heavy eyelid, Roach discovered it was Ghost who aroused him from his nap.<p>

"It isn't common to see you so tired, Roach," Ghost smirked underneath his mask, taking the chair from the desk and spinning it around to face the bed. He sat down close to it.

The younger man rolled over onto his belly, his face buried in the pillows. His sleepy, childishly-sweet voice sounded muffled against the mattress. "What do you want, sir?"

"I want you to stop calling me 'sir'," Ghost snapped. "We're friends, mate. We know each other well. Don't have to be so formal."

"Sorry," Roach shifted again, resting on his left shoulder this time. He searched for Ghost's blue eyes underneath the red-tinted sunglasses. Failing to do so, Roach flashed a lopsided smirk and asked, "What are you even doing here?"

"I was bored out of my bloody mind," An exasperated sigh escaped Ghost's lips. "You're always doing something fun, being a bloody nuisance and childish troublemaker most of the time."

A grin broke out on Roach's handsome face. "That's true. So, you want to play a game, Ghost?"

The older man felt good that Roach was finally addressing him as 'Ghost' instead of 'sir'. Pushing the fuzzy feeling aside, he replied to the query with a nod.

"Hmm, let's play Truth or Dare," Roach chirped as he sat up, bringing his feet down to the carpet. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ghost murmured. "Isn't this game pretty straightforward?"

"Yes, but it's fun if you get creative with the truths and dares," Roach waved an impatient hand. "Do you like me?"

Caught off guard by the question, the lieutenant raised both eyebrows. "Like you? Like you how?"

"You don't answer a question with another question," The other pouted.

The incredulous expression still on his face, Ghost replied slowly. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do."

Roach's green eyes widened. "Really?"

"It's truth, mate, I won't lie," Ghost laughed. "Truth or dare?"

"Erm…truth," Roach answered, before chuckling. "I'll pick dare on my next turn."

"Okay…do _you _like _me, _Roach?"

"Well, honestly, I do," He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, you can be a bit creepy—even scary, and sometimes I question your sanity—but you're a good person. I like you, Ghost."

Ghost hummed thoughtfully in reply, his eyes slowly moving away from Roach. After a few seconds, perhaps after some deep thought, he mumbled, "I'm picking dare this time."

Unfortunately, facing away from Roach, Ghost failed to detect the mischievious smirk which played on the younger man's face.

"Alright, I dare you, Ghost, to keep still for five minutes. Besides breathing, blinking and looking around, you can't do anything else during that period of time."

"Interesting," Ghost smirked, still looking away. If only he looked at Roach, maybe he would have gotten a warning as to his real reason behind the dare. He stared down at his watch and set a timer. "I'll start about…now."

Silence settled between them, and Ghost slowly turned to Roach. That was when he saw the cheeky smirk plastered against his goofy face—and the lieutenant raised an eyebrow. Something was playing on Roach's mind.

The younger man scooted closer to Ghost and reduced his wide smirk into a small one. Suddenly, he reached a hand out for Ghost's face—the other man flinched as Roach delicately wrapped his fingers around the tips of the mask before pulling it off.

'_What is he doing?' _Ghost asked himself, bewildered, resisting the urge to blurt something out and lose the dare. The balaclava removed from his face made him feel naked, somehow.

Roach gently removed the eyewear and Ghost's azure orbs squinted at the sudden brightness. A chuckle came from the sargeant and his contagious mirth infected Ghost, who soon found himself fighting back an irritated smirk.

A hand carressed his cheek; smooth fingers tracing along his cheekbones and clean-shaved skin. Then, the soft fingers gently pressed against Ghost's lips, which were dry and slightly trembling from the affectionate and suggestive attention.

Even in his nervousness, the lieutenant observed the expression on Roach's face; how the determined look in his emerald eyes proved how focused he was scrutinizing Ghost's lips, how a strange sparkle hid behind the said determination, how Roach subconsciously licked his own lips.

Ghost made no attempt to move away as Roach grabbed his collar and pulled him close. He admitted he saw the kiss coming, but he involuntarily jerked when Roach decided, instead, to lick Ghost's paper-dry lips.

The damp tongue slid across the rough pink flesh—and he didn't do it quickly, mind you. Roach more-or-less teased Ghost by sweeping his saliva over his lips as slowly as possible. He enjoyed that his slow act caused Ghost to twitch his fingers and eyes in annoyance, but when Roach was done, he started nibbling on the older man's lower lip.

Without warning, Ghost's watch went off.

"Time's up, you numpty," Ghost hissed, his voice low and raspy after a sharp intake of breath.

Pulling Roach's hands away from his collar, Ghost leaned forward and pressed his lips as gently as he could against the sargeant's mouth.

He hated Roach's teasing—he hated the excitement and pleasured pain which surged through his body as a result from the annoying nibbling that Roach liked doing. Ghost was itching for a kiss—it was fortunate he did not have to deal with the urges any longer.

Roach pulled away, his face tinting a deep red. The priceless embarrassed expression caused a smirk to play on Ghost's face, followed by a chuckle.

"You sneaky yank," Ghost murmured. "Do you have any idea how hard that was? If I had to deal with your teasing any longer, I would have gone mad."

Roach didn't giggle or smile. He remained with the mortified expression as he stammered, "I-I should've tracked the time."

"Damn right you should've."

Roach gulped. Shit…he could not believe the situation he had gotten himself into. Ghost leaned forward toward him, hands resting furtively on Roach's hips, his beautiful sapphire eyes half-closed and twinkling, his shiny wet lips (coated by Roach's saliva) parted slightly into a charming smirk, just enough to give a hint of the perfect set of teeth inside his mouth. Ghost couldn't get any hotter than this.

"Remember when you said you'd pick dare on your next turn?" Shit, Roach thought too soon. The raspy, dreamy tone in Ghost's voice just made him twice as sexy already. Why did the room suddenly feel so stuffy?

"Y-Yeah…"

"I dare you, mate…" Roach followed Ghost's eyes as it wandered down to Roach's lips, then back up to his green eyes. "To have sex with me."

Did he hear that correctly? Because if he did, he had no problems with that dare.

Before Roach could respond, Ghost had already pushed him down onto the bed.


End file.
